Known propelled lawn mowers have respectively an internal combustion or electric motor for driving the cutting arrangement, which drives at least one rotating or oscillating horizontally moving blade. The latter makes a loud noise; for this reason the times for using lawn mowers in residential areas are limited. Because of the large throwing range of their cutters, engine-driven lawn mowers are also dangerous. In most cases the material to be cut is pulled through the rotating or oscillating horizontally moving blades, is crushed in the process and often is not cleanly cut, i.e. not evenly and at varying cutting height, particularly because the blades are subject to great wear and their sharpness decreases. Re-grinding of the blades is often required and takes much time. In addition, engine-driven lawn mowers have undesirably great weight.
Chemical and/or mechanical means are used for removing weeds between or on flagstones, paving blocks and garden areas. The known chemicals for moss and weed killing pose a danger to the environment because of their penetration into the groundwater.
Mechanical weed removal devices, such as knives and wire brushes, damage and scratch the edges of the flagstones or paving blocks. In addition, they are clumsy and their use is time-consuming.
Compacting devices for cut and mown materials are known in the form of compressing and/or packing devices. They are attached in the form of packing/baling devices in such a way that baling of the mown materials becomes a complicated process. If a reduction of the volume and weight of the mown materials is also required, it can be accomplished with auxiliary devices only with great expenditures in energy and cost and with loud noise.
In city areas, cut mown materials are hauled away and placed in landfills in the form of garbage at great cost. In cities where biodegradable garbage is collected, only a portion of the cost for its removal by composting means can be recovered by the use of the compost. Carrying the cut mown materials to the trash container is not easy, and the cut materials take up a large amount of space in it.